


Поезд до Эгерсунн опять задерживается

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Хенрик издает громкое "уф!", свалив с плеча огромную вязанку хвороста. Хенрик улыбается, стряхивая с плеч снег. Хенрик, стянув сапоги, проходит в гостиную прямо в куртке и целует его холодными губами в щеку.- Зашел на станцию, - сообщает он как ни в чем не бывало, - поезд до Эгерсунн опять задерживается.





	Поезд до Эгерсунн опять задерживается

Название: Поезд до Эгерсунн опять задерживается  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 8 декабря 2017

******************************

 

Хелльвик – чудесное место. Уютная деревня в коммуне Эйгерсунн. Живописные виды. Одна из лучших гаваней на южном побережье Норвегии. Красивые, будто с картинки сошедшие домики. На рекламном плакате о них написано: «Holiday houses». Кетилю Сигурдссону всегда нравилось это словосочетание – от него веяло чем-то легким, как выдох, и тихо-радостным. По-английски это и говорится-то с улыбкой. Удивительно, как такой чопорный народ мог создать такой жизнелюбивый язык…

Но что еще удивительнее, так это то, что всего каких-то десять лет назад они с Хенриком разве что изредка могли себе позволить снять такой дом. Самый скромный и маленький, но тоже очень уютный. На пару дней. В сезон скидок – на пол-отпуска. А сейчас…

Сейчас они живут в прекрасном просторном доме на самом берегу, вдали от остальных домов. С одного бока закрытая веранда, с другого – маленький садик. Позади лес, впереди – широкая полоса побережья и бесконечная темная гладь моря. Внутри – современная мебель, со вкусом подобранные ковры и картины на стенах… Все, от генератора в подвале до изящных маленьких десертных вилочек в кухонном ящике. И даже пусть и маленькая, но весьма недурно составленная библиотека. Книги в ней сплошь из коллекционных и подарочных серий, с обложками в едином стиле – однотонные с надписями под старинное золотое тиснение. 

Пожалуй, сейчас он живет внутри своей давней, сокровенной мечты.

Хенрик, хоть ни о чем таком никогда и не мечтал, тоже не в обиде. Он ведь живет со своей давней, сокровенной мечтой. Да, это он, Кетиль. Сознавать такое немного странно. Но уже не неловко – все смущение, какое только могло быть, давно исчезло. Он давно перестал повторять про себя, прижавшись к Хенрику под одним толстым пледом и чувствуя, как согреваются озябшие пальцы в руках датчанина, что это просто для тепла. И что благоговейный поцелуй, оставленный Хансеном на его ладони – это просто утешение. Чтобы подбодрить, ведь у них был тяжелый день. 

Он несколько лет как перестал прятать неловкость за холодным ироничным выражением в ответ на слова: «Я люблю тебя, Кет». Он… Он, кажется… Тоже?.. Если сродниться с человеком, который рядом, что бы ни случилось, хотя ты всю жизнь твердишь ему без обиняков, что он раздражающий идиот – это любовь, то да. Если находить его дурацкие, слишком очевидные, чтобы быть смешными, шутки достойными кривой усмешки (и в чем-то, пожалуй, забавными) и волноваться, когда этот упрямый олень куда-то поперся на ночь глядя – это любовь, то, конечно, да. Если штопать ему штаны и, деля поровну медовые хлопья в виде звездочек на завтрак, тайком отсыпать ему больше, зная, что он их безумно любит – это любовь, то, без сомнений, да. Если делать вид, что не проснулся, когда он, выпустив тебя среди ночи из медвежьих объятий, встает и долго громким шепотом молится за вас обоих у окна, глядя на холодно-зеленые и льдисто-голубые всполохи северного сияния, и не спрашивать наутро, зачем он это делает, если совершенно не верует, как ни пытался поверить – это любовь, то у них с Хенриком просто роман века. 

Они даже читают, прямо как все эти трогательные парочки в кино, схожие книги. Он внимает заполошному шепоту Лавкрафта, рассуждающего о разумных сущностях, таящихся во тьме. И думает, что старина Говард уже в свое время понимал побольше многих: тьма действительно таит в себе кое-что, а человек ничтожен и хрупок. Люди не способны встретиться с тем, что ждет во мраке, и выжить. А если кто и выживет – здравствуй, безумие. 

Кетиль такого безумца видал. Его звали то ли Бернард, то ли Бервальд – он так и не понял, у того было что-то с речью. Высоченный мужчина. Жилистый, но плечи широкие, сам крепкий. Был. 

Бернард-Бервальд кого-то искал. Тино, Тимо – кто разберет. Он, наверное, и сам не знал. Лишь в одном твердо был уверен: за этим в Финляндию. Но шел почему-то в противоположную сторону. Как они не пытались с Хенриком его убедить, что там, дальше, только рельсы Сёрланнсбанен, Саннес, Ставангер и снова море, он не верил. Дал Хансену в челюсть и упрямо пошел на запад. Он убедил возмущенного датчанина вернуться домой: пусть безумцы идут своим путем, а они не санитары. 

Хенрик в тот день долго хмурился, а потом внял его совету и тоже взял книгу. Первую попавшуюся. Это оказался «Страх и трепет» Кьеркегора. 

Сказать по правде, Кетиль был уверен, что Хансен бросит читать уже на второй странице. Максимум на пятой. 

Хенрик перечитывал книгу уже в пятый раз. Размеренно и спокойно, со вдумчивым выражением лица. Иногда он хмурился. Болезненно и безнадежно. Прямо как когда молился, и Сигурдссон, сжав уголок подушки, осторожно рассматривал из темноты его лицо, высвеченное мертвенным светом луны или смутными отблесками северного сияния. 

Кетиль никогда не спрашивал, но он знает, какие строки Хансен читает в такие моменты:  
Возможно, в наши дни тот или иной человек окажется настолько глуп, настолько завистлив к величию, что он захочет убедить себя и меня, будто, поступи я таким образом, я совершил бы нечто еще более великое, чем то, что совершил Авраам; ведь мое ужасное самоотречение было бы намного идеальнее и поэтичнее, чем Авраамова узость. И однако же в этом заключалась бы огромная ложь; ибо мое ужасное самоотречение было бы лишь суррогатом веры. 

Суррогат веры. Суррогат. Вот что тревожит Хенрика. Ведь суррогатом веры невозможно спастись. Спасти кого-то – тем более. 

Я не мог бы при этом осуществить больше, чем бесконечное движение, которое направлено к тому, чтобы найти самого себя и снова успокоиться в самом себе. И это значило бы, что я не любил Исаака так, как его любил Авраам. То, что я был полон решимости осуществить движение до конца, могло, с человеческой точки зрения, доказывать мое мужество; но то, что я любил его от всей души, было некоторым предварительным условием, без которого все превращалось в преступление; и все же я не любил бы его так, как Авраам, ибо тогда я замешкался бы сам в последнюю минуту… 

Кетиль никогда не спрашивал, но он догадывается, о чем думает датчанин. 

О том, что вера – это абсурд. Она не поддается человеческому пониманию. Уверовать – значит принять абсурд, а все его существо восстает против этого. 

«Потому что человек не в силах вникнуть в абсурд тайн вселенной и погружается в безумие», - думает Сигурдссон, опустив взгляд на том Лавкрафта. 

Но Хенрик не боится безумия – он отважен, вот ирония, до безумия. Его заставляет хмуриться другое: он представляет себя на месте Авраама, семьдесят лет ждавшего рождения единственного сына и вдруг получившего повеление вознести над ним жертвенный нож. Он представляет его, Кетиля, любви которого он ждал целую вечность, на месте Исаака и думает, что никогда, ни за что не опустил бы нож. Скорее уж заколол бы сам себя. Или погиб бы в дерзновенной попытке заколоть бога, требующего у него Кетиля Сигурдссона. Но вонзить нож в него – н и к о г д а. 

Даже если это спасло бы целый мир. Он лучше будет целовать его столько, сколько этому миру вообще осталось.

Кетилю почти страшно осознавать масштабы Хенриковой любви. Они превосходят объем сердца Хансена, размеры его грудной клетки, весь этот просторный красивый дом вместе с верандой. 

Они заставляют его, глядя на сумрак подступающей ночи за окном, задуматься, что могла бы сотворить с ними любовь Хенрика, не пойди у них все благополучно. 

Кетиль боится этой мысли.

Хенрик, словно чувствуя его страх, не читает Кьеркегора дольше получаса. 

\- Ну и занудное чтиво, - небрежно сообщает он, ставя книгу на место. – Пойду лучше принесу чего-нибудь пожевать.

Хенрик улыбается. Кетиль приподнимает уголки губ в ответ.

А еще доедает за Хансеном стручковую фасоль из банки с консервированной говядиной с овощами, потому что тот, жалуясь как ребенок, отказывается есть «стремную траву». Закатывает глаза в ответ на недоуменные оправдания после того, как вслепую шлепнул датчанина мокрой футболкой по лицу, когда тот во время стирки внезапно подкрался и ущипнул его за зад. Просит Хенрика опустить руку чуть ниже, чтобы удобнее было лежать, положив голову ему на плечо. Слушает ночью тишину: Хенрик стоит у окна молча. Зябко поводит плечами, сонно ища на кухне кофе. Хансен вечно ставит его куда попало.

Хенрик, ушедший в лес еще на рассвете, возвращается, когда Кетиль уже успел оживить огонь в еще не остывшем камине и, попивая кофе, готовит нехитрый завтрак.

\- Ну и погода! – заявляет он с порога и с громким «уф!» сбрасывает с плеча большую вязанку хвороста. – Прямо с утра метет. Надо будет почистить снег, а то дверь завтра не откроем, придется лезть через окно. 

\- Почистим, - соглашается Кетиль, глядя, как тот стряхивает снег с плеч. И сообщает, помолчав: - Завтрак почти готов.

\- Супер! – улыбается Хенрик. Он взмок, и волосы, когда он стягивает шапку, встают торчком.

\- Там есть стручковая фасоль, - невинно замечает Сигурдссон.

\- Ну Ке-е-ет!.. – стонет Хансен, стягивая сапоги.

\- Шучу, - усмехнувшись, утешает Кетиль.

Вот так просто болтать и улыбаться намного проще и приятней, чем гадать, о чем они с Хенриком будут молчать по ночам теперь уже вместе. 

Хансен, пройдя в гостиную прямо в куртке, наклоняется и целует его холодными губами в щеку. А потом, пока Кетиль, рефлекторно поморщившись, трет щеку ладонью, будто стирая холодный след, плюхается в кресло и сообщает:  
\- Зашел на станцию.

\- Это же далеко, - удивляется Сигурдссон.

\- Да не особо, - возражает Хенрик и замечает просто: - Поезд до Эгерсунн опять задерживается.

Кетиль молча снимает котелок с крючка. 

Поезд до Эгерсунн задерживается уже восемь лет. Пути по зиме заметает сугробами выше человеческого роста. Станция пришла в негодность. Там ночуют одичавшие собаки и гнездятся вороны. Больше половины окон щерится разбитыми стеклами. Кое-где до сих пор валяются потерянные в суматохе или брошенные сознательно вещи, оставшиеся со времен эвакуации, как оказалось – из никуда в никуда. Ничего ценного там уже не осталось – все, что могло пригодиться для использования или на растопку, растащили еще в первые годы те полторы сотни человек, что остались. Пятая часть деревни. В основном старики. И они с Хенриком. 

Сейчас в Хелльвик едва ли удастся найти больше дюжины ожесточившихся, вечно полуголодных, не надеющихся уже ни на что людей. Роскошь консервированной говядины и кофе из них могут позволить себе разве что трое-четверо, если считать их с Хенриком. Остальным не под силу путь до дальнего супермаркета по уже основательно изошедшей трещинами, но все еще не заросшей дороге. Ведь возвращение – это марш-бросок с забитым до отказа рюкзаком на спине и еще какой-нибудь поклажей в руках. Успеть надо, пока не стемнело, иначе есть риск заплутать и замерзнуть. Или, что страшнее, наткнуться на дикое зверье. Или, что самое кошмарное – на других людей. 

\- Знаешь, я думаю, нам надо переехать, - передавая Хенрику его тарелку, замечает Кетиль.

\- А что? Тебе надоел этот дом? – с благодарностью кивнув, уточняет Хансен.

\- Я просто подумал, - Сигурдссон, право слово, не понимает, отчего чувствует смущение, - дом для нас двоих великоват. Долго нагревается, быстро остывает… Дом поменьше проще отапливать.

\- Можно осмотреть дома ближе к мысу, - задумчиво протянул Хенрик. – Правда, это еще дальше от Сёрланнсбанен. Но, с другой стороны, удобнее будет выйти на дорогу… 

\- Ну, поезд до Эгерсунн мы в любом случае не пропустим, - невесело улыбнулся Кетиль, - так что какая нам разница.

\- Действительно, - вернул улыбку Хансен.


End file.
